fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Piruet
Piruet is a Metroid fanbase OC created by Athorment on June 13th, 2010. A secondary character in Metroid Prime -Evolution-, a member of the Mildec Mercenaries and the prefered character to Roleplay on Metroid-OC-Galaxy (deviantArt) alongside her teammates Black Widow and Eyesight. It was due to constant Roleplaying & Tumblr asks that she is among the better developed characters and has now a protagonic role in various "Oneshot Stories". Backstory Born a single child in a colony on middle space, her family has always been merchants in charge of distributing resources to the federation’s space frontiers. Her father was one of the deliverers since higher risks meant better paymet and social status, but her mother hated the risk and always had a reason to be worried and scared that something may happen. Her fears became reality when the delivering ship with piruet's dad did not came back. After a month or so a Federation ship approached the colony. they were soldiers that were stranded on an uncharted planet. They had suffered heavy loses in battle and were falling into despair after losing some more against the natives. Her father was to deliver pieces needed, but they found his ship void of crew. Fortunately the required equipment was still there to fix their problem, but the misteryous disappareance made them come to the colony and explain the strange case to them and their headquarters. They were to depart soon, but the captain had a hunch which would turn into an attack by the very same creatures they fought back when stranded. Their quick reaction allowed damage to go minimal. Shall they have left, the story would have been much different. Her father was declared MIA and the planet he last visited became off-limits. The departure of the Galactic soldiers would have a big impact on a young Piruet. Everyone gathered to thank them as they left, but the soldiers said they were repaying for the supplies, lamented the loss of the merchant crew and promised to visit some other time. This display of Honesty and goodwill would be the reason as to why Piruet joins the federation when she grows up. the Militia and the Zeta Suit Ever since joining the federation she focused on standing out one way or another. Not physically strong or fond of getting a better aim with gunpower, she focuses on speed and agility instead. By the time she could easily Out-maneuver soldiers Unvorsum corporative created a suit with force field-like capabilities. The federation was not impressed with it’s design, but after hearing it was created to protect civilians she volunteers to become it’s tester hoping that her performance would at least convince inversionists or Jeremiah to release more suits. Taking missions from time to time, she becomes a mercenary to really put the suit’s capabilities to it’s max. Abilities Piruet is an Athletic Young Woman whose Fighting power comes from the Defense her Zeta Suit Provides and the Offensive of her Jovian-Metal Boomerang. Weapons *Jovian-Metal Boomerang. It can change it's form to become a Saw-Shuriken and a Claw that increases the strength of her punches. Paraphernalia *Visor. Analizes structures, Energy tanks of armor suits, X-ray, Radar, heat sensor and both Micro and macro vision functionability. It also posses a communication device and will often forget about this features in the middle of a heated battle *Zeta Suit. Highly resilient Suit which creates a small ForceField veil around the wearer. After the first Upgrade, She is capable of releasing Small bursts of Force field energy to attack. It's strength increases if used in conjuntion with speed. Relationships *Black Widow. At first they couldn't get along or work as a team due to Widow's behavior issues, but they eventually overcome it as Widow noticed she didn't mean any harm... even if they argue from time to time with a corrupt federation as the topic. *Eyesight Piruet is in best terms with the Android "Eyesight" and are known to work efficiently tracking targets and on the Battlefield. She refers to him as a man out of trust over the idea of hiding the fact he is machine. He has superior Radar and Analitic equipment than hers. Fun Facts *Piruet's name comes from "Pirueta" or Somersault Depicting her Agility. *The Zeta Suit is inspired on the Protection the Ring gives to a Green Lantern. *Piruet suffers from a Zero Suit Samus Color Scheme on Athorment's mind. The unoriginality of this and the inability to think of another one impedes her from being colored. Rayleen also suffered of this until being assisted by Metroid-tamer. Gallery Piruet.png|On tumblr's Background Sketchy_Epic_Poses3_Piruet.png|Sketchy Epic Poses Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Metroid Category:Prime Evolution